


In the Med Bay

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Astronauts (Nickelodeon Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Tease, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Twinks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Feeling guilty after accusing Will of being a spy for his mother, Elliot want to ask for forgiveness. Glad to find forgiveness, he goes a step further by offering Will to share a room with him; but is invited to see the prospects of a med bay bedroom.
Relationships: Elliot Combs/Will Rivers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	In the Med Bay

“Matilda? Can I get this door locked? I don’t want to be interrupted,” Elliot Combs said in a firm tone, behind which was a touch of apprehension. Betraying the nerves he tried to bury though only the AI system could have noticed it. He patted the metal wall of the Odyssey 2 twice and listened to the echo. Following the hollow sound down the hall.

“Will Rivers is currently occupying the medbay-” The sleek computer’s voice announced through a speaker in the medbay hall. 

Elliot pursed his lips then rolled his eyes at the AI. She already infuriated him enough, what with the abduction and refusal to take him home. He kept walking down the hall, muttering. “I know what. I want to talk to him… alone.”

“Understood,” In a split second the medbay door closed behind him, subjecting him to darkness before a row of small white lights switched on through the hall.

Taking little steps, the boy rehearsed what he wanted to say to Will in his head. Murmuring it under his breath and fussing with his hands. Fidgeting whenever he didn’t like a line. His eyes followed his hands and the floor.

After the fight he and Will got into earlier in the day, he was nervous about being alone with the younger boy. They’d kept their distance all day, mostly keeping to their cabins; or in Will’s case the medbay, where he opted to stay due to the lack of rooms. He liked it apparently, though Elliot failed to see how. He could already smell the soap and sterile air making his nose want to curl up. At least it was a nice excuse for him to slow down and ponder turning back.

A few more steps and he was at the entrance. Pausing there to take one last breath with his eyes shut.

“Hi Elliot!” 

“AAAAAAH!”

Will popped out from around the corner, making Elliot yelp and fall back with a loud thud. His face was immediately a shade of pink. Flustered having been scared shitless by the sudden boy in his face. Will just stared at him for a moment. Elliot stared back with wide eyes and parted lips as if to say ‘what the heck are you doing there!’. The younger boy clearly had no idea what he’d done wrong as he stood at the door confused. 

Despite his friendly nature, Will couldn’t help but chuckle and extend a hand to the older boy. Who promptly smacked it aside in favor of getting up himself. “I heard you ask Matilda to close the door, so I thought I'd catch you here!”

“Ah, you heard that?” Elliot asked, his nerves coming to the forefront, not really thinking anyone would hear him despite it should be obvious in hindsight.

“Not like you were quiet about it,” Will stepped back as Elliot got to his feet, brushing himself off. He flashed an innocent smile. Happy to see his ‘friend’ despite their fight. Or rather, glad that he wasn’t here to fight him or call him a spy. “Want to see my room? I’ve decorated a little with Doria’s help!”

“She printed more?” Elliot asked with a sigh, kind of regretting ever showing her how to operate to 3D Printer. “She’s going to go through all our supplies!”

Will shrugged half heartedly, still smiling. He didn’t see why they would need to make anything else. So, he turned around then led the way into the medbay. It was a heavily locked down room, since nobody wanted to be floating in zero gravity when all of a sudden some random syringe came floating into their path. A small space with almost futuristic benches and sealed cupboards, along with a few beds that operated on paths built into the floor so they too didn’t go floating away but could still move. 

In the centre of the room, Will had planted the big reclining operating table as his bed. With a pillow and blanket to keep him comfortable at night. Around the room were a few bracelets Doria made a few too many of, a tape measure she forgot and the failed attempt at a teddybear. It wasn’t much in the way or decorating but it felt a little more personal. And helped him forget about the needles.

“If she does then at least nobody goes crazy and makes… like, a gun or something!” He exclaimed while lifting himself onto his ‘bed’. Still smiling at Elliot, though putting it on a little. Nervous as the older boy.

“Not like we can make the bullet up here.” Elliot chuckled slightly at the boy’s imagination.

“... oh yeah!” Will’s grin got wider, knowing they were safe from any space madness.

Elliot kept his distance, leaning against a counter with his arms crossed. Looking so much like his father, Griffin, especially in the fitting turtleneck that hugged his muscular, lean body perfectly. Will was almost mesmerised, though on account of Elliot’s form or thinking he looked a little trapped in such formal clothing was beyond him.

“So… what do you want to talk about?” Will asked nervously. The boy definitely looked more amiable now, but there was no way to find that out for sure from just his looks.

“I…” Elliot looked away for this part. Apologising to anyone but his father wasn’t exactly his strong suit. It took a deep breath and for Elliot to focus on a medkit for him to blurt it out. “Wanted to apologise for accusing you… of being a spy. It was wrong to assume. You’re… not your mother, like my dad kept saying.”

While he was pushing the blame off to his father, it was still an apology. Will wasn’t exactly happy about it, but he’d already forgiven Elliot so long as he wanted to be friends. After all, they were going to be up there for over two-hundred days. It was to get along or live in confined anarchy. Like the siblings. 

“It’s okay. I get it! My mom’s kind of controlling too.” Will said offhandedly.

“Cool- Hold up! What do you mean your mom’s controlling ‘TOO’? Are you calling my dad controlling!” Elliot exploded, slamming a fist into the bench. It made a loud thud that scared Will, who stared speechless until Elliot was suddenly grinning. Chuckling, too, as though he’d made the funniest joke and not just yelled. “I’m kidding, dude! My dad’s in control of everything I do. But it’s like you said, we’re up here and they’re down there… right?”

Regardless of knowing that was true, Elliot was silently unsure whether or not he could truthfully stand up to his father like that. He was a dominant person and a commanding figure even on a good day. He needed silence, patience and a calm home if he was ever around. Elliot was to keep outside or in his room when not doing chores that he could easily pass off to a maid. Being the ‘leader’ aboard the Odyssey 2 wasn’t as easy as Griffin told him constantly. Teenagers were not trained adults.

“Y-Yeah!” Will replied, his eyes staring at the spot Elliot just hit. Not like he left a mark on it, but it was still startling to see him suddenly screaming.

“Sorry… bad joke?” The younger boy instantly nodded. Elliot flashed a weak, awkward smile then pushed himself away from it. “Are you sure you like sleeping on that? I told you we could share a bed,”

He couldn’t have said that with less force. Clearly not one for sharing, either.

Will meanwhile perked at the question, not even really hearing the part of sharing a bed as he quickly jumped onto the bed. “Are you kidding me? Look at this!”

The boy was obviously giddy as he made the ‘bed’ move. Obviously had been dedicating a lot of his time to learn what he could do with it. To him a bed that slowly moved up and down, for no reason since sleeping upright was plain weird, was the coolest thing. Being an operating table couldn’t matter less. 

“Uh… okay? Just saying a bed’s more comfortable. And you get privacy from us and Matilda.” He’d learned from Samy that Matilda had no crew quarters access. No seeing them sleep or shower. He could do more teenage activities in total silence and bliss. With lockable doors, too, keeping the other irritating crewmates at bay. Especially Samy, whose stiff task-oriented demeanor annoyed Elliot. 

“Oh, and what can you do for fun in your room?” Will asked, moving his bed more as if to make a point.

“Uh- Well…” Elliot’s cheeks pinked. Flushed, having assumed Will, a teenage boy, would have guessed at this point. “You know…!”

“Yesss?” Will asked again. He clicked on what the older boy meant after he said you know, but he couldn’t help himself but tease him and wanting to see if he would actually say it. Just so long as he didn’t giggle.

Elliot squirmed in discomfort. His fight or flight reflexes were kicking in fast, and something in the back of his mind told him that Matilda was monitoring his heartbeat. A light sheen of sweat started to appear on his forehead. “W-well, you’re a guy! R-right, so you have… urges! Jerk off! You can jerk off in your own room!”

“Ohhh, that!” Will said giggling. “So have you?”

“That’s NONE of your business!” The older boy scoffed.

“Well, you started it.” Will giggled more. He wiggled back on the bed, resting both arms behind his head. “Sounds like you do it often!”

“N-no, I don’t! I’ve got a ship to run!” Elliot snapped, more flustered than ever. He really couldn’t handle things not going to his plan.

Will just snickered, not wanting to agitate the boy by asking if he really thought he was in charge of the group. Just from the last few days, he could already tell that he really needed it. He didn’t care much for leadership, but Samy was obviously in charge around the ship. Elliot was just his dad’s lapdog.

“I was just saying that you COULD do it in private with a room like the rest of us. Was being nice, offering to share…” Elliot muttered something to himself, crossing his arms once more. His biceps were nicely defined with sharp muscles, and the tight turtleneck showed off his torso quite nicely. 

“And how do you plan it to be private AND sharing at the same time?”

Elliot scoffed weakly, and stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse. He walked right into that. “W-well, I-I said I’ve got to run the ship!”

“So, you’re saying you reeeeally haven’t got the time to…” Will trailed off, smirking at the boy as his hand was teasing down, reaching toward his crotch.

“D-dude what are you doing!” The older boy’s throat went dry as Will slowly squeezed himself.

“You said you wanted to share!” Will exclaimed, squeezing a bit more just to tease him further.

“A ROOM!” Elliot looked away, holding his face. He groaned into his palm. This was going all the ways it could have gone wrong. But it was still better than a fight. And yet his eyes dragged him back to the moaning younger boy, whose hand was now gently caressing his crotch.

Will’s head pushed back into his other hand, still resting behind his head. “Mm… you’re right, this does feel nice. But Matilda can just lock the doors for me, and I get tons of lube in here.”

“Y-you do?” Elliot asked incredulously. “H-how much?”

He only realised a few moments later how stupid a question it was. A simple look around the room made that blatantly obvious; It was a medbay. It was stocked with lubricants.

“I dunno. Lots of it,” Will nodded towards a cupboard that kept a load of medical supplies. He then returned to rolling his cock and balls around in his little hand. Moaning softly as he humped up against it. Full of energy and spunk - both kinds.

Elliot opened the cupboard, and sure enough, there were plenty. He couldn’t tell if it would last the whole trip if it was used for anything other than the intended purpose, but for him it was a sight for sore eyes.

“So, do you want to try it?” Will suddenly asked.

“Try what?” Elliot asked back as he turned to look at the younger boy.

“What it’ll be like to share a room.” Will grinned happily, but the way he was still holding his hand down there told Elliot what he really meant by it.

“I- I guess? It’s been a little while. Three days on a ship with ears in the walls,” Elliot shivered wondering how much Matilda knew, even back on earth. He took out two small packets of the lubricant and tossed one to Will, who fumbled to catch it. When he finally grabbed it, Will held it up with a triumphant ‘Got it!’. Rolling his eyes, the older boy closed the cabinet. He was taking a moment to breathe and compose himself, thinking of how best to get the upper hand here. Until he heard Will quietly mumbling as he read the ingredients on the pack. “Dude, don’t worry about that stuff. It’s safe; everything up here is safe for us to touch. Matilda would tell us otherwise, right?”

However, his smugness washed away when Matilda spoke up in response: “That particular lubricant has possible side effects of: Burning, itching sensations, hair loss.”

Will very slowly put the packet down, as did Elliot. “You were saying?”

“S-shut up!” Elliot snatched them both up before stashing them away. This time when he pulled two out, he checked with Matilda and they were okay. Not so kindly he tossed one at Will, landing it in his lap. “There.”

“Cool!” Will ripped it open with his teeth then spat out the corner. A dollop of lube oozed out. Clear and slick as Will discovered by rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. “Awesome…”

“Whatever,” Elliot tore open his packet, then turned around. He froze, staring at Will.

“W-wait! What are you doing!?” Elliot asked in panic as he watched the boy pull his shirt off. The younger boy was silky smooth, with thin hips and a flat stomach. A sight that he had to admit making him swallow his words, in fear of saying anything he could misconstrue.

“Well, this is our only pair of clothes we got! Don’t want to get them dirty…” The younger boy replied as they hadn’t really discovered, if there’s even any, the laundry room aboard the spaceship. Which meant keeping them as clean as possible was imperative for the duration. So he peeled his shirt off then neatly folded it, oblivious to the eyes exploring his pink chest. From his little nipples down to his waistline. 

Elliot bit his lips, knowing he had no retort to that. Thinking of where that would lead only gave him one conclusion. Will was planning to jerk together in the nude. Whether or not that was better, worse, or should have been the same since they were planning to do it anyway, the older boy couldn’t decide.

“Sooo, are we going to do this or not?” Will asked, his hand already began fumbling on his pants.

Not wanting to look weak in front of the younger boy, Elliot also quickly pulled his own turtleneck off. Revealing a sight that stunned the younger boy. His body was firm and sexy, with lightly tanned olive skin that helped in highlighting his toned muscles. With a nice set of abs to complete his muscular body; simply put, if he was any sexier Will wouldn’t need to jerk off; He’d be cumming in his pants then and there just looking at him.

“Whoa…” Will whispered under his breath. His hand had stopped moving as he raked in the view of the boy’s muscles.

“You’re staring…” Elliot stated, trying to keep his cool under the gaze even if he was curious what was in the boy’s mind.

“Oh. Sorry!” Will apologized as he finally unzipped his pants and pulled them down, neatly putting it away with his shirt.

Seeing that the boy went along with the plan, Elliot found himself with no choice but to follow along as he unzipped his own. As they stood there, clad only in their underwear, it was clear that they both had gotten hard. Both were speechless as they took in the other’s body. Both were slimmer down there, besides Elliot’s protruding bulge, and had nice round asses hugged tight by boxer briefs. The outline of which, as far as they could tell, indicated that Elliot got a bigger one. Though that was to be expected being the older one and all.

“Gonna drop those too?” Elliot asked with a smirk, pointing down at Will’s tight underwear.

“Y-you first!” Will snapped, looking at Elliot’s throbbing bulge. He felt small around Elliot. Having a smaller dick cemented it a little more, as well as nowhere near as hot a body.

“If you want to perv.” Elliot grinned as he thumbed the edge of his undies before peeling them down slowly. A tormenting, thirsty view of the fabric sliding down over his tanned ass, revealed to have a pale tan line underneath. It was making Will’s mouth water, but failed to prepare him for when Elliot stood back up and let his throbbing dick swing.

“Holy…” He’d seen cocks in porn before and sure they were big, but they were adults. He was only twelve, so to see a boy only a few years older than him was a shock.

“Like what you see?” Elliot asked, feeling a bit proud from the reaction. “Your turn!”

Will had to turn around and calm himself before bending over and slipping them off. Unaware that the position revealed his little pink hole. Immediately taking effect on Elliot, whose tongue swept hungrily over his lower lip. Partaking in the delicious sight. One which ended soon when he straightened up, left to show just his soft butt.

“Hey, turn around! You’ve seen mine!” Elliot said, holding in temptation to go and grab that butt of his.

“F-fine!” Turning very cautiously, Will gulped. His palms were sweating and eyes clenched shut when he finally revealed to Elliot the size of his young cock. Small and thin, as expected of a twelve-year-old. “Do-don’t laugh!”

Elliot couldn’t give a reply as his eyes were glued to his cock. His own twitching as he inspected the younger boy. “I-it looks good on you…”

Naked together, Elliot found his nerves coming back at an all time high. Suddenly feeling paralyzed.

“We should get started,” Elliot said firmly, holding up his lube packet.

Will gave him a nod as he waited on the bed, but Elliot just stood there still holding his packet up. Understanding that his friend was getting nervous again, the younger boy approached him.

“C’mon!” Will offered his hand with a grin.

Looking at how eager the boy looked, Elliot swallowed his ego and took it. He was then quickly dragged onto the bed, with Will climbing onto it and pulling the bigger boy who went along with the motion. They sat side by side, hip-to-hip since the bed was on the small side. After all, it wasn’t a bed. Will had to scoot and pressed closer toward his edge to accommodate Elliot until they were finally able to fit on it. Feeling a bit cramped, but they both knew that the bed wouldn’t be that much bigger too if that was really what they were going to do after this.

When they were both comfortable - if that’s what you’d call it - their hands were nervously rubbing their thighs. Eyes darting anywhere but each other as the pair tried to work out how to begin.

Grabbing onto his lube, Will started coating his cock with it. The cold liquid trickled down the small length of his dick, making him gasp and shiver. He bucked up with his eyes closed, then started stroking it slow as he let out a soft moan.

Not wanting to just watch, Elliott began to copy him as he used his own. Understanding the shivering gasp; It was indeed chilly on his bigger dick, and to keep it up he had to pump the length of his dick. Moving slow on the length, squeezing it between his fingers.

The two boys hesitated to moan aloud, biting back their songs of pleasure. Neither could look at each other. Staring only at their own cocks, moving up and down the two lengths at a gentle pace. Both with slippery palms coated in the cold lube. It may be a little awkward but by far the best sensation either had felt on their cocks; The slick touch affected Will quicker, whose hand was slipping up and down its shaft and throbbing like a madman.

“O-oh my god! This lube feels awesome, Elliot…!” He exclaimed with his head thrown back.

“Ye-yeah, it’s pretty cool…” Elliot moaned at him, taking a slower approach. The squishing noise around his cock was more subtle than Will’s, gliding the palm of his hand down over his dick. The base got a nice squeeze before moving upwards, loosening the grip along the way until applying his thumb to the shaft. Just in time for it to fold over the tip, rubbing it. The tip reacted with a powerful pulse against his warm skin. “S-shit-!”

“You swear!?” Will gasped.

“You don’t?” The older boy finally looked at him, flashing a grin. It disappeared a moment later when resuming the work on his cock. Pumping its length faster, slamming his fist against his balls. “Feels so good… we should hide this stuff from Martin, keep it all for us… Mm!”

“Oh? Be glad I wasn’t hiding it from you either!” Will giggled even as he jerked faster.

Quirking an eyebrow, Elliot paused for a moment. “Did you already use some?”

“Maybe!” Will grinned widely in reply.

“And you didn’t tell me… thought we were friends?” Elliot’s grin returned when he made Will blush. He then turned away and released his cock, much to the young boy’s surprise. Gliding his hand down over his dick then cupping his balls and giving the orbs a nice squeeze. Humming in bliss, rubbing them with his silky hand.

“W-well you thought I was a spy!” Will stick his tongue out despite not having any clue about it until Martin told him.

“Well… my dad thought that, not me!”

Muttering, Elliot focused on massaging and playing with his balls. Rolling the orbs around in his hand, feeling their warm pulsing through his arm, and drawing husky moans from his dark lips. As if he wasn’t already handsome enough, those moans were enough to make Will blush. A difficult feat given his exuberant personality.

“Does that really feel good?”

Elliot turned to smirk at him. “Try it…”

Will turned back to his own dick then slowly let it go. Feeling strange with the lubed cock resting against his crotch, making his budding pubes sticky. Following Elliot’s actions, he pushed his hand down the length of his dick then cautiously cupped his balls. They were still small, like a pair of marbles in a smooth sack. But warm. Churning his young cum inside, and with each wave of bliss that washed over him more built up. 

Just touching them, his fingers brushing over the skin, made Will melt. His eyes fluttered shut as the small boy gasped; Realising fully why Elliot looked so out of it while playing with his nuts.

Winking at the younger boy, Elliot’s hand pulled away back to his cock. He traced its shaft with a fingertip, dancing it over his sensitive skin. It was amazing for the teenage boy. He pushed his hips upwards, groaning. There was one upside to Will’s bed relicining: Jerking off felt better than laying flat.

“F-fuuuuuck!”


End file.
